Murder at Smash Mansion
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: For the first time in a few decades, there has been a murder at Smash Mansion. Now our team of six will investigate and find the murderer.


**Hello, OneWinged here. I've decided to make a mystery fic all the while adding a little humor or not...give or take. You might see a lot of references, but hey, this is my first mystery fic. Anyways, not going to bother saying when this takes place, nor am I going to say it's really good, so...just read and find out yourself.**

**Requiem for a Ghost**

Everyone was gathered in the center, well everyone, including the Assist Trophies, except one. It was late at night, everyone was woken by the Master and Crazy since there was a murder at the mansion. For the first time in the last decades, there was a murderer at the mansion.

Since they were all woken up, all of them were still in their nightgowns, pajama's, and most men were shirtless, which may cause some of the woman to have nosebleeds. Some of the kids were still sleeping, while standing up.

Master floated in with Crazy holding a basket and somehow not crushing it and keeping still. Crazy placed it in front of the altar where the two hands usually position themselves on the stage. Crazy then went back to his old twitching self.

"Tonight, for once in the past few decades. We experience the death of a Smasher who died mysteriously" Many smashers gasped at this, many didn't care, a little got mad that they were woken up just for a death of a smasher, guess who those few were.

"He was a good man and all. Most of all, we send our sincerest apoligizes to Mario. Since it was Luigi who died" Crazy Hand replied, ending with more gasps, more hmph's, and one "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario shouted, waking up those who were asleep.

"However, he was killed with a blade and a few bullets to the body." Master Hand replied, looking over at Mario who was getting comfort from a few fellow smashers, which included Yoshi, and Donkey Kong.

"Your point?" Ganondorf asked, crossing his arms and could be seen that he was mad at being awaken late at night, when he dreamt of pounding some wimpy little kid into the ground.

"My point being, that the killer could be any of you, and still roaming around us" Master Hand answered, looking over at each other. He could feel that the bonds of friendship starting to dropped as they looked at each other, suspecting each other.

"And?" Bowser asked, even they could tell that he was angered, yet delighted that he finally saw Mario bursting into tears.

"Six volunteers will investigate and will finish it before the next night. Who will do it?" Master Hand asked, and murmurs filled the room.

"I'll do it" a voice replied. Link walked up to the front, having a sword tied to his waste rather than his back. He was shirtless, and probably some of the girls were looking at his muscular features, which could result in a nosebleed.

"Need something to do until I get tired" Link added, crossing his arms.

"Anyone else?" Crazy asked, looking over at the other smashers. Link looked over his shoulder, feeling that someone was going to step up.

"I'll help" Another voice spoke up and came walking another shirtless swordsman with the same build as Link. He carried a golden blade and could be noticed by many as Ike. Two muscular men not wearing a shirt could cause double nosebleeds.

"I'll help as well" Another swordsman spoke up, who was too, shirtless. He had a smaller build, but it was still something worth looking at.

"Link, Ike, and Marth so far. Anyone else?" Master Hand spoke up.

"Yeahhhh. I'll help!" Another male shouted, and all three swordsman dropped their shoulders in disbelief. Captain Falcon walked up wearing bunny pajama's and holding a teddy bear, which caused some snickering from some.

"That's a nice...outfit" Ike replied, having Link and Marth hold their breath from laughing.

"Thanks. I got it from my mom who sent it to me with an owl who crashed through my window. Damn owl has no sense of direction" Captain Falcon replied, crossing his arms with the teddy bear hanging below. Then, all three smashers started to burst out laughing.

"Anyways, hee hee, anyone else?" Crazy Hand spoke up, laughing as well, but it seemed Captain Falcon didn't care at all.

"We'll help" A certain princess called out. Zelda and Lyn came walking out of the crowd with beautiful night gowns that sparkles and had a transparent cape attached to the wrists and the back. They were both wiping their nose, which is currently unknown if they were wiping away blood or just sniffing...or laughing too much at Captain Falcon.

"Link, Ike, Marth, Captain Falcon, Zelda, and Lyn. You agree that you'll solve this mystery?" Master Hand asked, and all six...uh, five nodded, with one just hugging his teddy bear.

"The rest of you are dismissed and can go back to your bedrooms, you will not be permitted to leave the rooms, unless under special occasions, until this mystery is solved"

Master Hand replied, and all got up to go back to bed, when suddenly, "What's this meeting about? I was having a beautiful dream and now here I am, called by some dumb meeting" Peach shouting, walking in with her night gown on.

"Luigi died" Crazy Hand replied, and Peach even got more furious,

"Oh, boo-hoo, a plumber died and all he needs is a one up and he'll come back alive" Peach replied, forgetting that one ups don't exactly exist here.

"Hey! That's-a my brother you talking about-a" Mario defended his dead brother and Bowser only got amused in seeing the princess and the plumber fighting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mario." Peach apologized, causing a huge dammit from the Koopa King.

"Go back to your quarters immediately" Crazy Hand warned, and saw that he was charging up something. With quick reflexes, everyone flew out.

The six volunteers were guided to a private empty room by the Master, who already had photo's on the table of the crime scene. No evidence however. "We only got pictures, including some of the villains who might be the suspects" Master Hand replied, floating away.

"Remember, it may not be any of the villains, but those who you trust most" He added, leaving the room. They were still in their night time attire, looking over the photo's, placing them in any order to see any possible way it may have happened.

"Photo's aren't enough. We need evidence." Zelda replied, seemingly being the more intelligent one of the group.

"All we know is that he was killed in his room with a blade, and a few bullets into the body." Link added, placing down the photo's he was holding.

"We should get to his room and look at it more closely" Ike replied, and the others agreed. Despite Captain Falcon being a bit childish at times, he was a listener and would do anything to get something done, thus he agreed to write down notes.

After they got to Luigi's room, they looked around. The door was broken down as well as some furniture. The curtains were cut and the windows were busted. There was Green Fire here and there, as well as regular fire.

"Guess we know that he fought to the death" Marth replied, stepping around, looking at this place. Link walked over to the window and looked outside, some tree's were bent out of shape. He pulled his head back in and looked above the window and saw that a post was hanging on one string and could be seen that it could swing and deliver a painful blow.

Zelda looked inside the bathroom and also saw that they destroyed that place too. The toilet was cracked, the shower curtain was brought down and water ran in the bath tub. She also noticed that the water was a bit red and that the red liquid trailed outside the bathroom.

Lyn was looking over the bed, she moved the blanket and saw that they were slash marks all over the bed and that the pillow was sliced to pieces. The bed seemed stained as well, but it seemed to be a bit below the belt, meaning that he might have been killed during happy time, then again, is that even allowed in the mansion?

Ike examined the walls, there were holes and cuts here and there, with some of the holes having red liquid on it. The cuts were too thin to be caused by a sword of Link's, Marth's, Ike's, Meta Knight's, or Pit's. The holes were decorated with gold deep within it, meaning that the shooter could not be Fox, Falco, or Wolf, who has laser guns. Not R.O.B either.

Marth was walking around the area, checking the damage and could see that Luigi did fight til the death.

Captain Falcon was switching between observing everyone else's area, but he did write down notes of what he saw, which was quite useful.

Captain Falcon looked at the post by the window, while Link was still looking outside, trying to see if he can find something. Captain Falcon lost his footing on a curtain and pushed the post, which hit Link and caused him to fall out.

"Hey!" Link shouted, but his voice faded.

"Whoops" Captain Falcon replied and got up to observe how far he may have fallen. Everyone else gasped and ran at the window.

"You idiot!" Marth called out, slapping him behind the head. Captain Falcon opened his mouth, about to burst into tears, but something metallic grabbed him and nearly pulled him over, but the others grabbed onto him.

"Link's alright" Zelda called out, and the chain began to pull, showing that Link is climbing up. As Link came at the window, he was holding onto an object and threw it in and jumped in.

"I found a sword" Link replied, looking over at the thin blade decorated with red liquid, which Lyn recognizes as a katana and blood.

They all looked at the blade and Captain Falcon recognized it as..."Samurai Goroh's" He muttered, but Zelda heard him, "Samurai Goroh?" She asked, wondering who that was.

"This is Samurai Goroh's katana. And it was outside." Captain Falcon continued, and Marth crossed his arms.

"Guess we know a suspect" He replied, guessing what might have happened.

Marth began to think, "If it was Samurai Goroh, than where did he get a gun?" He asked, knowing that it might not be him, or if he stole a gun from somewhere.

"Maybe he took one from Snake" Ike responded, thinking as well.

"Than again, Snake could be the murderer, seeing that he is the only one who can handle a gun with skill." Zelda added, crossing her arms.

"Maybe there was two murderers. Snake and Goroh" Lyn replied, placing one of her hand to her mouth, and the other on her sword.

"Think again. It could be Bowser, who hates the Mario Brothers" Link replied, but immediately knew that if it was him, than the place would be flattened.

"Could be Peach or Mario" Captain Falcon guessed, and the other five cringed at the thought and immediately began thinking details.

"Mario could be the killer" Marth asked, and immediately saw the others looking at him curiously.

"Maybe Peach was involved as well" Lyn added, reminding herself of the stained red on the bed.

"Peach wasn't too thrilled when she heard Luigi was murdered, and she arrived late" Ike replied, trying to solve the mystery.

"We should get back to the private room" Link replied, seeing that if they solve it here, then the murderer could pop out of nowhere, catching them off guard and murder them as well. The others agreed and immediately went in the hallway.

On their way, they passed by the kitchen and saw that someone had the lights on and the fridge could be heard that it was open. Link slowly investigated with the others following behind. There, they saw King Dedede making a huge sandwich for himself. Link walked in and King Triple D immediately noticed his presence.

"What are you doing out of your room? Your only allowed out for special occasions" Link replied, staying a couple of feet away, just in case he was the murderer.

"Well, I'm hungry after that meeting and to me, hunger is a very special occasion. Want a bite?" King Triple D offered, handing over some of his big sandwich.

"Uh...no thanks" Link declined, not taking any chances in case he poisoned it.

"Suit yourself" He replied and ate the sandwich in one bite. "I'll be going to bed now." He added, walking past the six and going to his headquarters.

"I don't think he's the murderer" Lyn called out watching King Triple D leave to his head quarters. "He's too naive about it" Lyn added, with the others smiling with a nod, with Captain Falcon scribbling it down.

They continued to walk and heard a certain somebody conversing in a whisper inside a room with the door slightly open. Ike raised his hand, telling them to halt, in which they did. Ike pressed his back against the wall and placed his head near the door. A few got closer to hear as well, but the last three, Captain Falcon, Lyn, and Marth were too far to hear it.

"Mei Ling" The voice called out in a whisper.

"Snake?" Ike mouthed, and went back to listening.

"I've done it. What? No, the Smashers don't know about it. I made sure no one saw me" Snake conversed inside a box, guessing that's how he contacts those three he keeps mentioning. "He's gone, but I'm not sure if I could hide it that longer. Maybe I'll ask the Master if I could take a short vacation after this chaos is over. Hold on, I think someone's here. I'll check it out" Snake replied, and the three listening in wide-eyed, and turned around, mentioning the others to go as fast as they can.

They soon ducked out of sight and Snake popped his head out, "Damn kids. Thought no one was allowed unless under special circumstances" He muttered quietly going back in. "I think they know already. I don't know" Snake continued talking to Mei Ling. "Anyways, I'm going to get some shut-eye. I'll let you know when my cover is blown. Snake out" Snake finished conversing and went back to lie in his bed.

The six investigators soon got to another hall, where they caught their breath. "I think we have another suspect. It could be a double job" Ike continued, leaning on his knees, catching his breath.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusion. He could be talking about something else" Zelda replied, resting on her knees.

"We still have to investigate some more. We have to hurry to the private room" Marth added, standing straight already catching his breath.

"Shh" Lyn stated, raising her finger to her mouth and everyone quickly took notice. "Someone's coming" She stated and sure enough, they heard someone singing. "Over there" She pointed and dashed quietly to her suspect.

"Luigi's gone, the little pawn. Daisy's free, maybe she'll take me. No woman ever wanted me, but why can't they see? I'm just a good guy, I always say hi. They turn away, without giving me a say. But now with him gone, I'll pay a visit to Daisy's lawn" A person sang, rather poorly, and it was in an italian accent.

"Wario?" Captain Falcon spoke up, but everyone silenced him and luckily, he didn't hear.

"The room isn't far. We have to hurry" Link replied, seeing Wario go inside his room. With quick precision, they all dashed into the hallway.

They haven't noticed any other suspicious characters, which can either be a good thing or a bad thing. They all quickly sat at their seats after locking the door and making sure no one was around.

"Okay, what do we know now?" Captain Falcon asked, placing down his note pad and getting ready to scribble some more.

"Well. Let's think back to the room" Zelda replied, looking at everyone else.

"Scenario 1!" Captain Falcon spoke up, with everyone looking at him strangely.

"What I think is...Samurai Goroh paid Luigi a visit. When his back was turned, he pulled out his katana and stabbed at him. But not a fatal blow as there would be only a body with a cut. So, Luigi survived the blow and started to fight back. Eventually, they were standing near the window. Goroh got that fatal blow and caused Luigi to fall back, hitting that post, which went and knocked Goroh out the window, where he dropped his sword and took off running" Link explained, everyone getting out of the imagination.

"Possible, but it doesn't explain the bullets forged into the walls." Ike responded, having his hands rest behind his head.

"Scenario 2!" Captain Falcon replied, opening another page, and again, with everyone looking at him.

"Well, After hearing Snake's conversation with Mei Ling, it could be possible that he is the murder." Ike replied, going into an imagination. "Snake snuck inside and tried to backstab him and crack his neck. Luigi countered this and threw him across the room, having him land on the table. They started to fight, having them destroying the room, where Snake realized he was running out of time, that's when he pulled out the gun and started to fire away. Explaining the bullets forged into the walls." Ike explained, everyone getting out of the imagination.

"And what of the window and washroom?" Zelda asked, showing that it didn't explain that part.

"Scenario 3!" Captain Falcon again, announced,

"Stop it with that" Link replied to him.

"But..." Captain Falcon protested.

"There's also Wario, Mario, and Peach who could have done it" Lyn replied, cutting off Captain Falcon.

"Wario's song could have proved it, but he's not exactly intelligent enough to do it" Marth spoke, crossing his arms.

"From what I hear, he doesn't care what he does, as long as he gets money. Could be possible that Snake or Goroh hired him to do it" Lyn stated, looking straight at everyone else.

"Mario could have gotten jealous with Luigi and thought he was competion for Peach's affection" Zelda stated, still looking at the others.

"Peach could have killed him during um..." Lyn started, but didn't exactly wanted to finish the last word.

"Cat got your tongue?" Captain Falcon jested, and Lyn turned red, from an unknown reason.

"Well, the blood on the bed was below the belt. Unless Mario and Peach didn't...uh...do that part, that could explain it" Lyn defended, but Captain Falcon still had that smirk on his face.

"Let's hear your idea" Link replied, defending Lyn from further embarassment. Everyone started to look at Captain Falcon to hearing his idea.

"Well. After looking at these photo's, I might have found the murderer" He replied, picking up a photo, but not show it.

"And?" Marth replied, allowing him to continue.

"Well. Ladies and Gentleman. I present to you..." He replied, having everyone to hear closely on what he has to say. "The murderer" He finished, turning the photo for everyone to see. But they weren't thrilled at his answer, as it was only a photo of, "Diddy Kong?" Marth asked, dropping his shoulders at the process.

"Well, he knows how to use a gun, and the cuts in the wall could have been from him since they were cut in strange patterns. He could have just visited him while he was taking a dump, brushing his teeth, or taking a shower" Captain Falcon explained, having everyone think.

"Possible, but no jumping to conclusions. We have to think seriously. The cuts in the wall, the bed. The smashed window, and broken furniture and toilet. Who is capable of doing them all?" Zelda continued asking, and everyone started to think hard.

It was half an hour, and still no conclusion. They were starting to get tired, and they were starting to get sore from thinking too much. Captain Falcon kept on thinking, as hard as he can. Inside his department of tought, a furnace caught on fire, with many Captain Falcon's running around screaming.

While thinking, smoke all of a sudden erupted from his head, with him yelling in pain and slamming his head down on the table. Everyone looked at him, and all they saw was that smoke was rising from the back of his head.

"Guess he overstimulated his brain" Marth stated, with everyone smirking at that. All of a sudden, a knock on the door came.

"Who is it?" Link asked, getting up to open the door, when he opened it, the Master Hand came flying in, grabbing hold of Link and flew across the room, slamming into the wall, having Link gasp in pain and for air. He knocked down the table and the pictures scattered all over the place and luckily no one got in the way. Someone managed to grab Captain Falcon before he was turned flat.

"Master Hand?" Zelda shouted out.

"I found the murderer" He replied in a big voice.

"I found evidence of a gun with matching bullets in his room" Ganondorf replied walking into the room as well.

"What?" Ike shouted in suprise and everyone else looking shocked at Link.

"But that can't be" Marth continued, but when showed evidence, there is no stopping.

"He will be hanged in the morning for distupting the peace in the Smash Mansion" Ganondorf replied, crossing his arms, and smirking evilly.

"But that's crazy" Lyn stated, but along with Marth, she couldn't stop it. The Master Hand flew out, not having another word, and still gripping Link until he passed out.

"You have till morning to change my mind" He stated, before leaving.

Ganondorf began walking out, turning around and held onto the doors, "Have a nice night" He replied, closing the door. His evil laughter can be heard as the door closed tightly.

"But, that can't be right" Zelda replied, scared to think of Link dead. Lyn was scared, actually for him being killed. He was a friend, even if it was the others in the room, she would be scared, maybe a bit for Captain Falcon, but that's a different point. Ike and Marth didn't know what to think, it wasn't like Link at all.

"He's not the murderer" Marth broke the silence, and everyone looked at him.

"How can we prove it though? A gun was found in his room" Zelda replied, hoping that he isn't.

"I don't know, but that's not in him to kill another fellow" Marth continued.

"We have till morning, he says. We have to try to find out a way to break him out of it" Ike stated, and went to move the table back to the way it was and gathered the photo's.

It was hours already, and still no proof. The light was starting to shine, and in Link's room where he was put into custody, the Master Hand opened the door and floated in. "I'm truly sorry about this, but there is nothing I can not do" He replied, and grabbed him.

Back in the room, everyone was starting to get frusterated, "ARGH! Please Ashera, show us proof that Link isn't the killer!" Ike shouted, throwing the photo's he was holding away.

"The goddess wouldn't have chose him as the Hero of Time if he done that" Zelda stated, holding tightly onto photo's, showing that she was shaking.

"We only have minutes, we have to hurry" Marth stated, still believing that Link wasn't the murderer. "Do we even have time?" Lyn asked, sliding a couple of photo's away, in exchange for new ones.

Captain Falcon began to stir and got up. "What time is it?" He asked, letting out a yawn and a stretch.

"It's time for Link to die! Don't you know anything?" Marth shouted, not even looking at him.

Zelda looked at the man, and was suprised, "Captain Falcon" She called out, and Captain Falcon looked at her, not knowing that a photo was on his cheek. "Give me that" She asked, but ran at him and pulled it off, and looked at it.

"Of course. Now it's obvious. I found the murderer" She stated, and everyone got up and ran to check the photo.

"How can we miss that?" Ike stated, feeling stupid.

"Now I see. Everything else was planted" Marth continued, and turned around.

"We won't have enough time. We need someone to stall them. Someone who can reach them fast enough" Lyn replied, crossing her arms.

Captain Falcon grinned and cleared his throat. "That's where I come in" He replied with a huge grin on his face.

Captain Falcon was running as fast as he can to the center of the mansion. The other four ran at the room and another room to get the murderer and solve this case. At the center, everyone gathered for this moment with Ganondorf sitting in front of the seats, watching Link being put on a board and a rope around his neck. Ganondorf thought this was too good to be true and he even got popcorn for the occasion. Link had his hands tied behind his back, and he looked down, filled with sorrow and grief for something he did not do.

As Crazy Hand was about to pull the lever after Master Hand's speech on how peace will be restored and how things will go to normal in a few months, Captain Falcon ran through the door.

"WAIT!" He shouted, still running, he tripped over something and fell down the stairs, even having a lot of momentum, he still rolled around as he reached a flat surface.

Sighing, Master Hand floated towards him, "What is it?" He asked and the man got back to his feet.

"I got a poem to send to Link as he departs to the afterlife" he replied, and Ganondorf growled, being interrupted of his excitement.

"Hurry up" He stated, resting his head on his right hand.

Captain Falcon cleared his throat and pulled out a paper, which extended deep down to his feet and there was still more falling. Ganondorf groaned at this, and leaned back. Link wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or mad. Maybe thrilled that he wasn't going to die right away. Or mad that he was going to be embarassed and die that way.

After a LONG time, Captain Falcon finally finished his poem, but everyone didn't listen, because they fell asleep after a few lines, including Link. "And that takes care of that" He replied, and Master Hand popped away and continued.

"Okay, is that everything?" He asked in a loud voice, causing everyone to awake.

"Now we'll continue the hanging" He replied, and one person in the crowd shouted, "Finally!" guess who that was?

Crazy Hand pulled the lever, causing the board to open, having Ganondorf have a big smile on his face, but something golden shot through the crowd. King Dedede was holding onto a big ice cream cone, but that golden thing cut through it, making it spill and having him sigh with saddness. The golden thing hit right at the bottom of the platform, having Link step on it, so that he won't get killed. The golden thing can be seen as Ragnell, Ike's Ragnell.

"OH, COME ON!" Ganondorf shouted and looked back to see Zelda, Marth, Lyn, and Ike, who still had his arm extended, showing he threw the sword.

"Stop" Zelda ordered and everyone looked at them.

"Link is not the murderer" Lyn replied, walking down the stairs with everyone following.

"How are you sure? The gun was found in his room" Ganondorf replied, standing up and within his eyes read rage.

"We found the murderer. He planted Samurai Goroh's sword in the forest, placed golden bullets in the wall, and broke down the door to show proof that he wasn't the murderer. Also, planting a gun in Link's room, and a note at Ganondorf's room, so when he told the Master Hand, we would suspect him" Ike replied, but didn't move from his spot.

"Well. Show us the murderer" Ganondorf replied, getting impatient and angered that he was used. Marth moved aside, as did Ike to show a tied up mole.

"Mr. Resetti?" Captain Falcon and Link replied simulatenously.

"Yes, it was Mr. Resetti. He didn't use the door. He burrowed underground and appeared under Luigi's bed. To tell further proof, we found a hole underneath his bed, and had Marth and Lyn, since they both have the smallest build out of us four, check it out." Zelda replied, looking at the mole with furious eyes.

Marth scratched the back of his head. "It wasn't pleasent where the holes led to. It lead to the ladies shower room and Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Lyn's room. Possibly spying on them changing." Marth replied nervously, having Zelda and Lyn looked at the mole in anger.

"What!" Samus shouted in the crowds.

Mr. Resetti didn't say anything to defend himself, he just looked down evilly.

"Now that the case is solved, can you let me down?" Link asked, still stepping on the blade. Crazy Hand went to move the rope and Master Hand snapped his fingers and the binds on his hands disappeared.

Link jumped off the sword and pulled it out. He walked up to Ike and returned the sword. "Thanks for saving me" Link replied, looking at the group.

"No problem, after all. What are friends for?" Ike replied, grabbing the sword and placing it on his back.

Link looked over at everyone in the team, grinning, "Bet I had you scared" He replied, placing his hands on his hips. Marth walked up besides them, as well as Captain Falcon and the girls, smiling sheepishly.

"So. Mr. Resetti. Why have you murdered Luigi?" The Master asked, floating towards the mole.

"Why you say? Because he was deemed worthless in this Mansion and I saw fit to get rid of those that are worthless" He stated, not regetting that he did it.

"Let's go outside" The hand replied and soon enough, everyone responded.

While they were outside, Mr. Resetti was placed on the cliff, thinking they are just going to push him off and have him killed like that. "Now. To fully restore peace in the mansion, fading your crimes away. We have decided to have you banished from the mansion and into the wild and have other moles teach you what's right and wrong, or whatever they want to do" Master Hand explained, having the mole wide eye.

"No. Not that. Anything, but that!" He pleaded, going on his knees.

"Sorry, but you brought it on yourself. Goodbye" He continued, and flicked him away, having him yell.

"YOU CAN RESET, YOU CAN RESET, YOU CAN RESET..." He continued, until he turned into a star.

"Now everyone...we will take a few days off, until everything is normal again. Do as you will" Master Hand stated, floating away, along with Crazy Hand. Everyone, except the six investigator's stayed to watch the sunrise.

"Well. See you five later." Captain Falcon replied, walking away.

"Where you going?" Link asked, turning towards him, along with everyone else.

"Back" He answered, looking over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to relax with us? Afterall, you did work hard to solve this." Link asked, staring at him.

"You mean it?" Captain Falcon asked, looking joyfully at them.

"Of course. Now come on before I change my mind" Link replied, and all six went to walk at a tree.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Unanswered Questions**

**Snake was calling Mei Ling about him installing hidden survellience cameras under the Master Hands saying to further the security, so that another murder won't happen again.**

**King Dedede was just hungry. That's all.**

**Wario may have had a crush on Daisy, but I'm not going to say why. Though I think it is obvious why people would turn him down.**

**Endings**

**The six investigator's enjoyed the rest of the morning sleeping under a tree, while the Master Hand and everyone else was preparing to either revive Luigi, which could be possible with the Master Hand's power, or preparing for a funeral.**

**Mr. Resetti ran for the rest of his life. Trying to escape the horde of Monty Moles**

**Author's Notes**

**And there we have it. I was originally going to use Samurai Goroh as part of the group, but I didn't know anything about him, so I used Lyn instead. I like using Captain Falcon as the brainless person, even though he's not like that, just a little oc fun. But we all know his Falcon Punch can blow up a universe. I was going to use Samurai Goroh as the murderer, but I think I made it too obvious. I don't hate Luigi, I just thought he would be the best one to be the killed one. Might have used Jigglypuff, but who can give much sympathy to her? Now, this was my first mystery, so if it's WAY different than what you mysteries you read, that's why.**

**Also, I lost this story some time ago and just recently found it. I only spaced it up, placing smaller paragraph's and increasing word counts, so that the lines will be more understandable.**

**Review please, or Mr. Resetti will murder you**


End file.
